Bad Time
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: In which Haruka gives Rin a bad time... RinHaru, Rated T.


Bad Time

Rin hadn't noticed before, but Haruka was invested in a game called Undertale. Rin never played it before because it looked like an everyday RPG game, so why waste time on it? What he didn't expect at the time of this new fad was the fact Haruka bought long ago a blue notebook and wrote a lot of stuff inside. Rin wouldn't really be into knowing what Haruka kept in his new journal but it was hard not to notice how much content was poking out of the corners. What he meant was that there were tips of sticky notes peeking out of the pages, and it fueled Rin's curiosity as to what was inside that notebook if it grew to such proportion?

But he found out eventually, one day, when Rin was playing a video game in front of the TV, slouched on the large couch without a care in the world. Then, Haruka smoothly approached to the couch and sat on the other side, his notebook on his lap and his hands holding it softly. Rin wasn't paying attention at first but he would soon when Haruka spoke up.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the TV repairman? He just got married."

"Uh…" Rin was confused. "We don't know any-"

"Yeah, we do. And guess what? The reception was excellent."

There was a brief pause between them. The only sound heard was the music playing in the game yet Rin couldn't function its music. Rin stared for a second but after shaking the uneasiness off (mentally) he presumed playing his game. But then...

"Two fonts, Arial and Calibri, were in the midst of a bad breakup. Calibri said, 'I'm sorry, your personality is too bold.' Arial responded, 'You're just not my type.'"

This time Rin noticed where this was going and turned his head to Haruka who, to his confusion, stared blankly at him. Yet his eyes contemplated some sort of unseen event to which Rin didn't see.

Haruka looked down to his opened notebook and said calmly, "Did you know I wanted to be an accountant?"

Rin's eyes squinted in discontent; he dared to ask him why he was interested in becoming an accountant.

"Oh really, why is that?" Rin asked, sounding dubious.

"It sounded fun," Haruka replied with a smirk, "but I lost interest."

Rin could have sworn a drummer made a ridiculous cymbal sound effect and a crowd laughing offstage somewhere in this world. It may not be for them, but it sure as hell would be if Haruka kept this up.

"What is this?" Rin asked, confused.

"What is what?"

"This thing you're doing?"

"...What do you call a skeleton who plays a brass instrument?"

"Haru-"

"You call them-"

"Please, don't…"

"A skeleton who plays the trombone."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I still have a full book ninety-five pages with my one puns," Haruka said matter-of-factly, eyes watching Rin's cringing expression.

"I bet half of those are from someone else!"

"We don't know that. Do you know how I left Iran?"

"I am not going to ask-"

"I ran, get it?"

"Pleeease don't!"

"Why was Cinderella kicked out of basketball? She kept running away from the ball."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

And so, Haruka continued saying line after line of puns to his boyfriend. Meanwhile Rin, to his misfortune, slithered lower and lower in his seat until he almost collapsed to the floor. It took an hour for Haruka to finish two pages, How many pages did Haruka say he had? Ninety-five? Ninety-three pages to go? As Rin tried desperately to not listen with his hands on his ears he began to wonder how he could stop him. And then, an abrupt idea immerged suddenly like a switched lightbulb brimming with brightness. Rin forced his body upright, flared his nostrils in a deep breath, and broke out the big guns.

"Did you know Makoto's bakery burnt down last night? Guess what? It's toasted now!"

Haruka blinked in confusion but looked down at his pun book a fired back.

"Rei told me one time he wanted to tell me a chemistry joke, and when he, I didn't give him a reaction!"

"I use to like fishing for Skrillex-"

"Huh?"

"But he kept dropping the bass!"

"Uh…" What did Rin mean, drop the-oh, wait...

"What could possibly go wrong, throwing a party in space? You have to plan it!"

Rin obviously saw Haruka looking rather perplexed as he continuously spewed more ridiculous puns at a high velocity. Without an inkling of what was going on, Rin was determined not to let Haruka take in the satisfaction of being the pun master. RIN WAS, AND ALWAYS WILL BE, THE PUN MASTER!

"When's the best time to go to the dentist? At TWO-THIRTY!"

"Rin…?"

"Do you like German sausages? I don't, they are the wurst!"

"Rin…"

"I know how to get rid of dead chemist...we barium!"

"I made a mistake…" Haruka muttered to himself audibly.

"Hey, Haru?"

Haruka stared blankly at him and sighed, "Yes, Rin?"

"Do you want to have a bad time?" Rin asked playfully and winked at him playfully with a large grin.

Silence…

Haruka's blue eyes became large in realization.

"Oh...my...god…"

"Oh, I see you've watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S?"

Then suddenly, Haruka's opened book was shoved right on Rin's face as he laughed himself silly. Haruka couldn't believe it nor could he undo what he had done. Was Rin playing him this whole time? How did he even come up with those puns by himself? And more importantly, did he play Undertale?

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"I was making these puns?"

Rin was going to say 'of course' but noticed how Haruka's expression went from shock to a tint look of worry. Even though Rin wanted to say the truth, he remembered how those few weeks meant something for Haruka when he wrote all those puns. Then Rin wondered if Haruka wanted to say these things as a present for him…?

"No, I thought you were making mackerel recipes,"

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed in an unconvinced knot, however a convincing yet mischievous look made Haruka think otherwise. I can understand if he thought I was making recipes...but that's in my other notebook.

"Hey, Haru, you know...you never answered my question…?"

With that, Haruka glanced away in a moment of thought, but he looked back and smiled to Rin, something rare for him to do.

"As long it's with you, I don't mind if it's bad," Haruka answered.

Rin knew Haruka caught him off guard when he felt his face faltered in a flush. Haruka smirked a little in acknowledgement and Rin almost wanted to punch him on the shoulder, yet the innocent answer he gave was too much for him to do such a thing. Instead he punched him...with his lips in a sweet, heart-loving kiss. And soon, they would immerse themselves into bad puns in the later future...


End file.
